Anomalie temporelle
by Gakuya
Summary: Tenma se retrouve à l'époque ou Endou créa le club de foot. Que fait-il là ? Quel est son rôle ? Et par dessus tous, où est passé Endou !
1. Prologue

Voici donc l'une de mes premières collaborations sur Inazuma.

Elle compte beaucoup pour moi alors j'attends un maximum d'avis et d'hypothèses !

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

* * *

Vous vous levez, il est 7h du matin. Comme a votre habitude vous déjeuné avec votre mère, puis vous partez pour l'école sans oublier d'ajuster votre bandeau orange.  
C'est une journée comme une autre, on vous salue gaiement dans les couloirs, vous suivez les cours avec peu d'attention et attendez avec impatience la sonnerie pour aller vous entraîner.

Là bas vos amis vous attendent. Someoka vous tape amicalement sur l'épaule, sous les regards de Shourinji, Handa et Kabeyama. Kurimatsu et Shishido vous rejoignent peu après et vous leur proposez d'aller s'entraîner sur le terrain du club de tennis. Vous aimez le foot depuis tout petit, c'est votre passion et vous le faites bien savoir.  
Apres quelques refus vous partez faire des tires au but avec Someoka jusqu'au soir.  
Vous rentrez chez vous et saluez votre mère, vous avez faim mais le repas attendra, vous prenez d'abord une douche.  
Comblé par le dîner que vous a concocté votre mère, vous montez dans votre chambre et préparez vos affaires pour le lendemain.

Vous vous couchez... Pour ne plus vous réveiller.  
Vous n'existez plus.  
On a pris votre place.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 1 !

Inazuma eleven appartient au studiot level 5, les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et tentai de distinguer mon réveil dans l'obscurité de ma chambre.  
6h58.  
Ma tête est lourde, mes paupières se ferment d'elles même... J'ai tellement sommeil...

**TADINDINDIN, IL EST 7H ! IL EST 7H !**

Je déteste mon réveil.  
Je déteste me réveiller juste avant qu'il sonne.  
Et je déteste sa sonnerie qui fait cet horrible bruit de coq.

Un coq...

Je me levai en sursaut et allumai la lumière, elle m'ébloui mais j'arrivai peu à peu à distinguer ma chambre. Ce n'était pas mon réveil ! Où étaient passés mes posters, ma lampe ? Mon armoire n'était plus là, mon bureau n'était plus le même.  
Ce n'était pas ma chambre !

C'était une blague, oui, surement une grosse blague, une blague pas très marrante d'ailleurs mais mes amis étaient assez fou pour le faire. j'allais descendre dans le salon et ils me crieraient « Surprise » avec un grand sourire.

Oui, c'est ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Je sorti de cette pièce qui m'était inconnue pour m'engouffrer dans le couloir. Ça sentait les crêpes, j'avais faim, j'imaginai qu'ils ne m'avaient même pas attendus...  
Je descendis les escaliers tout en me demandant à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette maison, ce n'était pas celle de Sangoku, encore moins celle de Shinsuke ou celle de Shindou. Peut être Kirino ?

Arrivé en bas je ne trouvai personne, juste un plat au centre d'une table et un mot disant « Je rentre tard ».  
Je ne savais pas si je pouvais me servir, c'est impoli, mais mon ventre est parfois plus fort que ma raison. Je m'assis et commençai à manger, mon uniforme était posé sur une chaise, à coté. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais c'était loin d'être drôle, je n'ais pas l'habitude de m'énerver mais j'allais bien être obligé de leur dire mes quatre vérités quand je les verrais.

J'enfilai ma tenu, pris ce qui semblait être mon sac de cours et sortis dire au revoir à sas... ah oui, Sasuke n'était pas là...  
Je ne reconnu pas la rue et demandai plusieurs fois mon chemin, pourtant le lycée ne devait pas être bien loin.  
Je fini par le trouver. Lui, n'avait pas changé. Je me rendis au local de foot pour rouspéter contre mes amis qui...

Le local... Il n'était plus la... Disparu...

Il n'avait pas pu être démoli en une nuit, c'est impossible !  
Je me frottai les yeux à plusieurs reprises, me pinçai les joues. Mais la douleur était bien réelle.

Que se passait-il ?

« Tenma ! »

Enfin quelqu'un qui allait pouvoir m'éclairer !  
Je me retournai hâtivement pour voir la personne en question.

"C'est qui lui ?!"

Devant moi se trouvait un garçon de mon âge aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons ; son visage ne me disait rien, mais lui, semblait bien me connaitre.

« Dépêche toi Tenma, on va être en retard ! »  
-On se connait ?  
-Voyons Tenma, tu as passé l'âge de faire ce genre de blague, allez, viens ! »

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira dans une salle que je n'avais pas l'habitude de côtoyer, devant un professeur qui m'était inconnu.

« Tenma, Handa, vous êtes en retard !  
-Pardon monsieur. »

Je ne dis rien et me contentai de m'assoir à coté de ce prénommé Handa.

J'étais perdu.  
Complètement perdu.

Cet endroit m'était familier et pourtant je ne connaissais personne.  
Ou étaient donc passés mes amis...

Le professeur inscrit la date au tableau, le 3 mars 2010.  
2010...  
Mais c'est absurde !

« Monsieur, vous vous êtes trompé dans la date ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que le prof se contenta de m'ignorer. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison, je savais très bien quel jour on était !

Handa me donna un coup de coude.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot.  
-Mais...  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es malade ?  
-A mon avis c'est plus qu'une simple maladie...  
-Dans ce cas j'imagine que tu ne viendras pas au club ce soir.  
-Le club de foot ?  
-Quoi d'autre ?  
-Je viendrais !  
-N'en fais pas trop non plus. »

La journée passa lentement, aux intercours je fi la connaissance de Shishido et de Kabeyama, ils semblaient tout connaitre de moi, c'était assez gênant...

Les cours finis, on se rendit au local de foot, un vieux bâtiment de quelques mètres carrés tout au plus.

"L'ancien local..."

On entra, certaines personnes étaient déjà présentes ; un garçon aux cheveux oranges, un autre à la coupe en forme de gland et...

« Someoka ?! »

Ces cheveux roses, aucun doute, c'était bien lui !  
Il était si jeune !

« Et bien, tu n'as jamais semblé aussi heureux de me voir. Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? »

Quelques larmes commencèrent à perler le long de mes joues, les larmes que je contenais depuis ce matin.

« Je... Je veux comprendre...  
-Comprendre ? »

On fut malheureusement interrompu par deux personnes qui ne semblaient pas attendus.  
Un homme de petite taille accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux roux.

"Cette fille..."

« Natsumi ?  
-Je vois que je suis connue jusque dans les bas clubs du lycée, Quel dommage que je doive fermer celui-ci.  
-Fermer le club ?  
-Vous avez trop peu de membres et ne disputez aucuns matches. »

Someoka se leva d'un bond.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !  
-J'ai tous les droits.  
-Il doit y avoir une solution...  
-Dans ma grande bonté je veux bien vous laisser une chance. On a reçu une demande de match amical...  
-On accepte !  
-Je ne vous ai même pas dit contre qui.  
-On s'en fiche, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la survie du club !  
-C'est au capitaine de décider.  
-Tenma ! »

Je ne comprenais pas tout. C'était moi le capitaine ?! Depuis quand ?

« Je... Je suis d'accord... »

On ne pouvait pas les laisser fermer le club...  
Natsumi s'en alla sans un mot mais je savais que ma réponse lui avait déplu. Someoka se retourna vers moi.

Someoka : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
Tenma : Non c'est bon...  
Someoka : Bien, il faut que l'on trouve des membres.  
Handa : On ne sait même pas quand aura lieu le match.  
Someoka : Raison de plus pour se dépêcher ! Nous allons nous séparer et faire le tour des clubs.

Someoka... ; Natsumi... ; Si ça se trouve...

«On peut demander à Endou de faire le goal, nan ?»

Silence total.

J'avais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Someoka : Qui est cet Endou ?  
Kabeyama : Connais pas...  
Kurimatsu : Et puis on t'a déjà comme goal, pourquoi en vouloir un deuxième ?  
Shishido : Au pire si tu le connais il pourra jouer comme défenseur.  
Tenma : Je suis goal ?!  
Someoka : Qui d'autre ?  
Tenma : Mais je suis milieu de terrain...  
Someoka : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
Handa : Tu as toujours été goal !

Je ne pouvais pas être gardien, je n'avais jamais arrêté un ballon de ma vie. Et pourquoi ne connaissaient-ils pas Endou ?

«Pas d'entrainement pour aujourd'hui, tout le monde va essayer de trouver des membres »

Tout le monde s'exécuta et je les suivis sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard je remarquais un collégien qui nous observait de derrière un arbre et vins à sa rencontre. Il ne bougea pas. Ses longs cheveux violets retombaient sur son visage et lui donnaient un air inquiétant.

« Tu es intéressé par le club ?  
-Le club... ; Surement...  
-On cherche des membres pour disputer un match, ça te dirait d'y participer ?  
-Il vous manque 3 joueurs n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, 4.  
-Si vous oubliez vos propres membres vous m'oublierez sans doute bien vite, mais bon, j'ai l'habitude, j'accepte de vous rejoindre...  
-je ne comprends pas tout mais bienvenue dans l'équipe !  
-L'équipe... »

Je le laissai et repartais faire le tour des clubs, après plusieurs minutes de recherche je fixai ma montre et remarquai qu'il était 19h30, je devais peut être rentré. Mais ou ?

Je n'avais nul part ou aller...

Hésitant, je me résignais tout de même à retourner dans la maison ou je m'étais réveillé le matin. Personne ne semblait m'y attendre.  
Je me servais dans le frigo et empruntai un pyjama dans la chambre que j'occupais.  
J'espérais ne pas déranger...

Finalement, je me couchais la tète pleine de pensés ; en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

« Nous les détruirons, nous les détruirons tous, ses satanés usurpateurs !  
-Sois patient, tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas agir directement.  
-Ces copieurs ne méritent pas ma patience, bientôt ils paieront et comprendront enfin notre authenticité.  
-Il faudra bien attendre...  
-Je ne serais pas le seul à patienter. »

* * *

Voilà, vous l'aurez remarqué, j'alterne maladroitement entre le style théâtral et le style romanesque tout en essayant de limiter le premier. C'est juste que c'est plutôt compliqué de faire intervenir une dizaine de personnages en même temps sans se mélanger les pinceaux.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Une review, ça coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
